The Reunion from Hell
by Waterwitch778
Summary: Roxas was always bullied by Axel when they were in high school. 10 years later and Roxas still hasn't really gotten over it but can a reunion where he finallys meets Axel again change that? Akuroku Slash yaoi don't like don't read!


I don't want to be here! Why am I here? Oh yeah! My stupid idiot brother thought it would be a good idea to come to this awful school reunion! I thought.

The reason for my utter dislike of pretty much all my classmates and the hell hole in which I sat, was really only down to one thing. In high school I was fat, not obese but big enough to notice. Everyone, apart from Namine, Xion and Sora, made my life a living hell but there was one guy who was way worse than the others. Axel. I hated Axel! He was such a bastard!

_"Hey! Hey Fatty!"_

_"..."_

_"Hey I'm talking to you! You should learn to respect your elders!"_

_"Let me go!" _

_"Not until I teach you some respect!"_

I always had cuts and bruises all over my fat teenage body. I never told anyone about it because, I guess, I thought it wouldn't matter. The teachers were bullies themselves so they wouldn't be any help!

"Roxy! Roxas!"

"What Sora? And I've told you thousands of times not to call me that in public!"

"Come on Roxas! All you've done all night is sit there! At least try to mingle. If I'd had lost as much weight as you since high school, I'd be showing off!" pouted Sora stamping a foot in a rather childish manner.

"Yeah well I'm not you Sora!"

"Oh look there's Namine! Over there by Xion. You'll at least talk to them won't you?"

"Yeah yeah fine! I'll go talk to them." I sighed heaving my small frame to my feet.

I could see Namine's blonde head and Xion's black one on the other side of the room but between us was quite a crowd of people. There was only one small gap slightly to the left. As I tried to get through it, my face collided with someone's chest.

"Sorry.." I mumbled looking at my feet.

"It's no problem Blondie!"

I knew that voice! I slowly tilted my head to look up at their face. Axel!

He didn't look that different. Same mad red hair and green eyes. Still really tall, well taller than me anyway.

"Where are you off to cutie?"

Cutie? Wait! He doesn't recognise me. Praise The Lord! Seriously thank you God! I thought.

"I...um...just need to go speak to my friends. See ya!" I squeaked as I dodged around him and finally made my way over to Namine.

"Oh hey Roxas! How are you? Feels like an age since I last saw you." Smiled Namine kindly turning away slightly from Xion.

"Hey Roxy." Beamed Xion clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hello." I answered smiling at both of them. "I'm good thanks! What about you two?"

"I don't know about Namine but I'm having a smashing time!"

"Roxas! I don't want to alarm you but Axel is giving you a weird look!" Whispered Namine glancing between Axel and me.

The look Axel was giving me, made me nervous. Very nervous! It was some what predatory but also a bit cocky and flirty. I didn't like it at all. It felt like he was stripping me naked with his eyes.

"Seriously Roxy." Giggled Xion. "He looks like he might jump you in front of everyone!"

"I'm guessing he likes your new look then." Snorted Namine covering her mouth.

"I think it's more likely the fact he doesn't realise it's me! If he did, there would be a very different expression on his face." I objected brushing a hand through my spiky hair.

"Hey...why aren't you wearing a name tag Roxas?" Asked Xion suddenly coming to the realisation.

"I was worried I'd have to deal with Axel's shit so I opted out on name tags!"

"Speak of the devil! Here he comes now." Scoffed Namine crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hey there Xion! Namine! Who's your friend?" Axel smiled wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"It is none of your business!" Snapped Namine glaring angrily bending her head back to look him in the face.

"I didn't know he was your property Namine or do you and Xion share him?"

"Back off Axel." Sighed Xion shaking her head as she stared at her feet.

"What? I haven't done anything!...yet..." He grinned winking cockily at me.

At that exact moment Sora appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi guys what are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you Sora." Smiled Axel, "So where is your little brother then Sora? I haven't seem him anywhere!"

"What are you talking about?" Replied Sora sending a confused look in my direction. "He's right.."

Sora was cut off as Xion clamped her hand over his mouth.

"I saw over there earlier!" She announced pointing over at the exit.

"He must of gone home already!" Improvised Namine nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh well I was hoping to say hello but never mind...oh hey Demyx!" Trailed off Axel as he left the group and made his way over to Demyx and Zexion.

"What was that?" Demanded Sora.

"Roxas didn't want Axel recognising him!" Whispered Namine putting her finger to her lips in a attempt to quieten him.

"Oh come on Roxas! You not still afraid of him are you?"

"Yes alright I am! I still have nightmares and I still check every corner just in case he's around it. I can't help it. I'm afraid!" I burst out angrily.

At this I took a deep breath then turned and fled from the room.

It was cold outside. So cold that it was very close to snowing. I leant against one of the rough windowless walls of the school gym.

"This was a really bad idea..."


End file.
